


Bracelet

by Darknightjess (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was and is dedicated to Jay Linden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> This story was and is dedicated to Jay Linden.

I pushed the hair out of my face and watched him through the viewfinder as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hold on." I told him and he stopped with his back to me. "Hmmm?" He replied, his voice low and morning rough.

"You riding in with me?" I asked, blowing a lock of hair out of my eyes and turning the camera slightly.

He turned and took two steps, leaning on the doorway and staring at me. His lips were kiss swollen and the tender skin of his throat was flushed and red from my mouth and teeth and stubble. There was a bruised smudge at the join of his neck and shoulder and I tried to remember if it had been there the night before or if I was the cause of it, and I remember feeling a rush of pleasure in the pit of my stomach, hoping that I was the cause.

"If I leave my car, I'll have to come back here again this evening to get it." He said, bringing his arm up and leaning his forehead against it. His eyes were dark and penetrating and I felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Yeah." I said, licking my lips and running one hand through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. His palm was facing me and I saw the lines and calluses and I remembered how his hands felt on me and I zoomed in on them a second, before refocusing on him again, feeling the hair tickle my cheek as I adjusted the camera against my eye and watched him.

He was quiet for a minute and then he made a rumble of agreement deep in his chest. A look that could have been a smile, but wasn't, flickered across his face and I snapped the picture, tossing my hair out of the way when I was done.

Years later, while I was sorting some photos for a book, my hair was beginning to grow out again like it had in New Zealand, I looked at the picture of him and begin to laugh. I ran my hand across the photo and saw the rubber band on Karl's wrist. It was funny that I hadn't noticed it before. It was the band that I had used to hold my hair back in sword training. Karl had slipped it out of my hair and over his hand that first night, and I remembered spending the next day during rehearsals tucking at my hair until one of the wardrobe techs handed me a clip and I pulled it back.

As I sat looking at the picture, I wondered how long he wore it there on his arm next to the silver bracelet with the oval tiger's eye before he saw it and took it off, possibly frowning at it and trying to remember where he got it. I wondered if he remembered pulling it loose and then pushing his fingers through my hair. Fisting them as he pulled me to him, crushing our mouths together. If he thought about the taste of my skin as he ran his tongue across my throat, up over my jaw as I writhed against him, grinding my hard cock into him and moaning.

The breath caught in my chest as I looked at the photo, running my thumb across the glossy surface. It had been so long ago.

"What're you doing Vig?" He asked me as he walked up behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Getting some things together." I answered and looked up into his dark sparkling eyes.

He touched the photo. "I remember that morning." He said. "It was after our first night together, long time back." He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, carding it gently. "Your hair was long then too." He said and I nodded smiling as he kissed me.


End file.
